There is presently being offered for sale a line of manually operated hydraulic riveters, such as those shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,801 and 4,248,077, as well as a simplified version, which is operated by a conventional power wrench, the latter being described and claimed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 556,920 filed Dec. 1, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,471. To supplement these lines, there remains a market for a low cost mechanical tool that has sufficient pulling power to function as a blind riveter.